A food processing device is a motorized domestic appliance for manipulating (e.g., chopping, slicing, dicing, shredding, grating, or blending) food items. Such an appliance includes a bowl with a removable lid. Food items are inserted into the bowl through a feed tube formed in the lid where they are cut by motor-driven cutting tool and collect in the bottom of the bowl. Some food processors also include an outlet on the bowl that guides the processed pieces of food into an outside bin, container, or other bowl.
Food processors typically come equipped with a number of interchangeable cutting tools for slicing, shredding, or other food processing operations. One common cutting tool is a rotating disk-type cutter. Such a cutting tool may include a rotating disk having a cutting blade fixed thereto. The cutting blade is secured to the rotating disk at a location adjacent to an aperture formed in the disk so that food items cut by the blade fall through the aperture. Another rotating disk-type cutting tool may include a rotating disk with a plurality of cutting teeth formed thereon for shredding food items. Each cutting tooth is positioned over an aperture formed in the disk so that food items cut by the tooth fall through the aperture.